campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuji Ryugamine
Name: Ryuji Ryugamine Gender:male Age:18 God Parent : Bishamonten mortal family: Momko Ryugamine (mother deceased), ryuuichi ryugamine (Grandfather, sensei, Deceased) Appearance: 5'9", black hair, hazel eyes, well-developed muscles Personality: a nice guy to my friends but a great warrior to my enemies. a real animal lover. History:My mom met my dad at a kendo tournament. he saw her as a participant and watched as she took down her opponent one at a time and when she won the tournament my dad approached her. He was disguises as a sports enthusiest and it was love at first sight they dated for a while and then one thing led to another and i was born. my grandfather was furious but he treated me like a regular kid. He got angry whenever my dad was mentioned. Grandpa taught me everything i know about swordsmanship. My mom died in a car accident when we were on our way to a summer festival. Grandpa raised me by himself. i had to move to Kansas from my home and friends in Kyoto when i was nine and a half years old.As he had other students to tech it was like i had brothers and sisters. so it was fun. I lived like this until two days ago. Two days ago, two men approached Grandpa and he got angry and threw them out. They said they would be back. later that night, the two men came back. i was in the dojo at the time so i saw things from there. Grandpa was yelling at them to leave but one of the men started shaking and grew. he transformed into an oni. the same with the other guy. They clawed out Grandpa's stomach. I took one of the steel katanas and tried to fight them off. my grandpa pulled out a talisman and threw it at them. he told me to run and get the sword from the store room. the only thing in there besides my mom's trophies was a sword. My grand father told me the story behind it, years ago my ancestor battled was about to battle a great demon. however he was stopped by an old man. the old man asked where he was going. he was about to walk right past him when the old man said " If you face the demon with what you ahve you will surely die." when he turned to face him a dragon stood where the old man was. it glittered as black as night. it dropped something from its claw and said " this is a sword forged from my fang. use it for your enemy is mine as well. take it and go." when my ancestor went to face the demon with sword in hand he fought a terrifing battle for a day that night he stood victorious. When i entered the store room i grabbed it and brought it to my grandpa. he said it was called Kageryu. He said I had to draw it. when i did I felt incredible power swell up in me. the oni broke from the talisman's power and attacked. I swung the sword as hard as i could. two blades of energy flew from my sword and cut them in half. I started to feel drained when i sheathed it i ran to my grandpa. As he was dying he said They came after me because my father was a Kami, a Japanese god. As he finished he died in my arms. i saw a map on the ground with directions to camp and it wasn't far from where we lived. i followed it taking Kageryu with me.I found a baby mongoose and adopted. It led me to Camp izanagi. I was claimed by Bishamonten. Weapons: Kageryu- a sword forged from a dragon's fang. takes energy from itself and the wielder to perform feats of abilities. Relationships Bishamonten- father, respect him Momoko- mother, miss her Ryuichi- grandfather, sensei, miss him Hanzo oomura- half brother, hes cool Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Bishamonten